Where I belong
by XoHimekoX
Summary: Well I ended up in an unusual place but what tops the cake is that Im seven years old! What! Naruto X OC Sasauke X OC might change but not sure yet!
1. Into a New World

A/N: Hi guys this is my first story so no flames but I would accept things that could make the story better well anyways enjoy the story.

Me: Hey

Sasuke can you do the disclaimer for me

Sasuke: Hnn, why don't you do it yourself?

Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out

Sasuke:Whatever, Sunimase does not own Naruto, thank god. She doesn't own any songs either

* * *

C ha p t er 1 : Into another world 

Himeko got off her bed just before her clock rang with a song she loved. She danced and sang to it.

_Ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake demo  
ooki na koe de ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!)  
Tomaru koto nai uchira no jinsee  
dakara owaranai uta wo utaou  
Waga michi wo tsukisusume  
Detarame na kyara demo ii  
Rokudenashi demo aishiterun da Mai daarin_…

She heard a knock on her door and opened it turning off her alarm clock. She opened it seeing her little brother looking like he just got up.

"Onee-chan can you turn the music off I'm trying to SLEEP if you don't mind", He said looking pretty tired.

"Gomene otooto, now go back to bed".

"Hai onee-chan".

Himeko POV 

When I knew that my little brother was back in his room I went to call my best friend Sakura who usually sleeps in. I got my cell phone and called her.

"Mushi Mushi" she said in her sleepy form.

"Sakura get up for school".

"Iie"

"Sakura guess what I heard that Sasuke is coming to our school".

"What! Ok then I'll see you soon so I can see my man"

"Yeah Yeah whatever"

**  
**I hung up the phone then looked at the clock 7:00

"Shit, I have to hurry"

I ran and got everything needed then went it my bathroom taking a quick shower. I hurriedly dried myself off with my towel and put my clothes on. I was wearing a dark blue blouse, which said, "I'm hotter than you think" on it with black jeans. My hair was black with blue on the ends and white stripes going through it in a high ponytail. I looked at the clock again and it said 7:27 in big red.

"Crap I need to hurry," I thought

" Why do you need to be so early" Aiya asked 

" **It's because something is about to happen, isn't it" Susame asked **

" Yup" I said to them.

Aiya and Susame were the two demons inside of me. Yeah you heard you heard right I have two demons inside of me but that's not all I'm also Kanna the eleventh jinjurichi (sp?).

I grabbed some toast and said goodbye to my mother. I walked to Sakura's and waited for her.

"Sorry Himeko I was eating"Sakura said out of breath from eating to fast**. (A/N I don't know if you can be out of breath from eating to fast but that's what happens in this story.) **

"It's okay so are you ready"

"Yup" she said pulling me along.

Then suddenly we saw this black thing swirling around.

"What is that", Sakura asked

"It's a vortex".

"But why out here", I thought to myself. We got closer then suddenly got pulled into the vortex and are going through space. Finally I feel that I'm on the ground and see somebody over me. I look up and see….

"N Naruto" I said then fainted.

**

* * *

A/N:**

I hoped you liked the first chapter of the story. Review please and no flames.


	2. Majoong Meeting

**

* * *

Me:** Man am I hungry 

**Sasuke: **Isn't that what foods for

**Me: **Shut up chicken ass

**Sasuke: **I am not a chicken ass

**Me: **You are now (I come near him drooling)

**Sasuke:** No don't come near me AHH!

**Me: **Eww this really does taste like chicken crap you really are a chicken ass Naruto can you do the disclaimer

**Naruto: **Yeah sure, Sunimase does not own Naruto or any anime but I wish she did. T-T

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Where the hell am I? 

Himeko POV

I woke up and didn't remember anything for some reason. But remebered this girl named Sakura..., oh right she's my best friend duh I thought to myself. But where is she? I looked to my right to see a bed. I got up out of the bed and actually had to jump off the bed.

"What the hell", I muttered.

I walked over to the bed and saw there was a stool. I climbed up and saw a blanket over a body. I slowly took off the covers and saw something I couldn't believe.

"What the hell!" I yelled in panic.

I could barely move at what I saw.

"Himeko why the hell are you screaming", she said half a sleep.

"S..Sakura is that really you", I said in panic.

"Yeah why?" she questioned me and slowly opened her eyes. Then it shot open swiftly.

"Himeko why are you so small".

"I have no freaking idea".

Then somebody opened the door and came in. He had weird clothes on and a hat.

"I see you guys are up and well", he said with a smile.

"Um yeah but who are you" I said as quickly as possible.

"I am the Hokage of the Leaf Village," he said.

"What the hell is a Hokage and a leaf village?" I asked.

" If you don't know what any of this is then your not from around here are you?" he questioned.

" I…I really don't know where I'm from sir the only thing I remember is Sakura"

"What about you?" he asked pointing to Sakura

" Same with me I can't remember"

" Well until we know who you are you will stay in this room, understand?"

" Yeah whatever old man" I mumbled

"Sure thing" Sakura said rather happily

" Well then I'll be on my way, behave"

" Sure we'll behave just for you," I said rather sarcastically

"This is totally weird Himeko"

" Tell me about" I said with a sigh.

" Aiya, Susame can you tell me about this"

" _Sorry Himeko but we can't_" Aiya said

" Why the hell not" I told them irritated

" _We can't interfere with any strange currents that happens to you_" Susame said in a bored tone.

" Fine, whatever."

I was lying, I did remember Sakura but I also remember Susame and Aiya. But that's all I remember so it's not really lying is it?

All I know that whatever's about to happen is going to be one heck of an adventure.

* * *

Review please and no flames please. Bye Bye 


	3. Tomodatchi

**Me: **Sasuke that has to be nastiest thing I have ever ate before

**Sasuke:** No one told you to go eat me

**Me: **Well sorry if I was hungry geez

**Sasuke: **whatever let's just continue on with the story

**Me: **whatever Naruto I'll give you two cups of ramen if you do the disclaimer

**Naruto:** Yay! RAMEN, Sunimase does not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3:The encounter **Himeko POV**

When I finished talking to Sakura I went into the bed to get some sleep. I woke up to hearing a boy saying how my hair was different. I fluttered my eyes open and saw a kid with blond hair, blue eyes, and weird orange clothing.

" Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" he said

"No it's okay but who are you"

He looked a little hesitant to say anything.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me"

" No it's just that you'll probably hate me after I tell you"

" No I won't"

" Fine my name is Naruto Uzamaki"

" Okay well my name is Himeko Miasa nice to meet you"

I held out my hand to his for him to shake it. He hesitated a little and then grabbed it. He had a big smile on his face. Then a nurse came in the room.

" AHH! What the heck are you doing here you demon"

I looked at Naruto with a questioning look but he didn't look at me.

" I don't think it's good to call this little boy a demon mam" I said as politely as ever.

" Why are you sticking up for a demon like him do you even know what he is" she yelled.

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes so I couldn't see his expression but I knew he was sad. He started walking away but I grabbed his hand. He looked up at me with a "why" glare I didn't look back but just tightened my grip on his hand.

" I really don't care what he is he's my friend and you have no right to talk about people like that" I said with a cold voice and glare.

She looked kind of scared for a minute then went through the door practically running.

"H..Himeko I..I thank you"

" No problem buddy no body talks about my friend and gets away with it"

" Friend, I like that Himeko"

I gave him a big smile and hugged him.

"When ever you're in trouble I'll be there okay?" It was more than a statement than a question.

He just nodded. I looked to the bed on my right and found nobody there.

"Sakura" I whispered.

Then suddenly the door slammed open like on cue Sakura stepped through the door with the hospitals sleeping gown on.

"Hey Himeko what's up"

" Where have you been?" I asked frustrated

" In the cafeteria, why?"

" In the cafeteria" I gave her the " why didn't you wake me up" glare.

" That because when I wake you up you get cranky and throw stuff at me saying leave me alone"

" Fine whatever, hey Naruto you want to go to the cafeteria with me? I asked with puppy dog eyes

He laughed and nodded. We started walking and then I stopped in my tracks.

"What's up Himeko" Naruto asked

" Oops sorry Naruto I forgot to introduce you".

" Sakura this is Naruto and Naruto this is Sakura"

They both shacked hands and said hi. My tummy made this noise. I blushed and laughed nervously.

" Can we go now I'm starved"

" Yeah sure"

We walked out the door to go into the cafeteria.

**FF (Fast Forward)**

We came back into the room to see the Hokage there probably waiting for us.

" There you are and I see you made friends with Naruto" he said.

" Yeah can you get to the point already" I said irritated

" Well I have your reports on you guys and you probably want to hear it, right?"

"Obviously" Man does he not know the obvious gosh.

" Okay well Sakura Yami is a female. Type AB blood, is 7 years old, and has the Shiringan"

"Wow sugoi but what is the Shiringan" Sakura asked

" It's a specialized feature that only runs through the Uchiha family but some how you have it and can copy movements.

" That's totally cool" she squealed

" Himeko Miasa, Female, Type A blood, is 7 years old, and has the Sanchou".

" What's the Sanchou?" I asked curiously

" It can control any element, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water" he answered

" Wow that's totally cool Himeko" Naruto said amazed

" Yeah I guess" kind of bored

" You guys are going to go to the academy to become genin"

"What's a genin?" Sakura asked again

" It's when you have passed the academy and have become a low ranked ninja," he explained again

" Oh"

"Well you guys can start tomorrow and I will give you an apartment and money to buy food and clothes"

"Okay"

" So we can leave right?" I asked

"Yes" he answered

" Sweet" Sakura yelled

" Well lets get going then" I said

" Guys wait" Naruto called

" What" we both answered the same time.

" You guys still have the hospital gowns on" he sweat dropped Anime style

" Oh oops" we said together again


End file.
